


La Ballade du Loqueteux

by annaoz



Series: Le Charme discret du Ministère [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/pseuds/annaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan Rocade trouve un job après Azkaban.  Pas de chance pour lui, il devient travesti pas joli pour sorciers pas regardants et ne récolte qu'un maigre succès.  Un jour, sa chance tourne quand Kingsley Shacklebolt semble s'intéresser à lui.</p>
<p>Anomalie en forme de fic, issue de mon canon personnel où Stan est un super indic pour le Ministère.  Forcément AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Ballade du Loqueteux

**Author's Note:**

> écrit pour le thème Travesti sur la communauté LJ 30 interdits.  
> Très vague évocation de viols passés (à Azkaban).

Pour sûr, si Ernie l’avait vu, il se s’rait fendu sa vieille poire en deux !

C’était pas bien juste que l’Ministère l’envoie à Azkaban avec tous les honneurs et l’Ministre lui-même pour serrer l’fichu loquet de sa cellule, et pis qu’là, à la sortie, après qu’on lui ait dit bien pardon du dérangement M’sieur Rocade, y ait plus personne.

Pas qu’il ait voulu d’une rangée d’Aurors pour l’escorter jusqu’à chez sa pauv’ mère, mais ptête bien que ça aurait eu plus de poids ainsi de l’voir revenir et que la vieille l’aurait pas jeté dehors comme un malpropre.

Après ça, Ernie pouvait bien rire, mais l’avait bien fallu bouffer !

Et comment c’est qu’on bouffe donc quand personne vous invite et que vot’ boss vous a repris vot’ costume et pis vot’ emploi ? On se débrouille pardi !

Stan, il savait ça, se débrouiller… l’avait écumé bars et clapiers, d’moins en moins bars et d’plus en plus clapiers, jusqu’à ce qu’un ptit gars qui f’sait ressortir la fumée de sa pipe par ses oreilles lui dise qu’il aurait ptête un job pour lui.

Un truc pas bien méchant qu’il disait l’autre, où ça dérangerait pas qu’il sorte du trou, au contraire qu’il avait même ajouté avec un p’tit sourire dont un autre que Stan aurait dû se méfier.

Mais Stan, il s’méfiait plus, l’avait épuisé son stock de méfiance à éviter les brutes du père Malefoy, quand il en était rendu à faire des choses qu’il aurait même pas su comment nommer avant la geôle.

L’taulier d’sa nouvelle piaule, il disait qu’il aurait pas du souci à s'adapter, qu'il faudrait passer juste de temps en temps chez une sorcière de ses amies, une Madame qu’il disait, pour qu’elle lui donne une crème pour soigner sa peau, et pis, dire adieu à ses ongles noirs de deuil, bien s’peigner pour que la raie soit bien droite, mâcher des racines de sauge pour ses dents, mais qu’à part ça, ce serait facile.

Pour être facile, ça l’était, il avait rien eu à faire pendant des jours ! 

Puis quand il avait eu, ça avait pas été pire qu’avec les animaux du Roi Lucius…

oOoOoOo

Y avait souvent les deux mêmes gars qui venaient r’garder le spectacle en se roulant des pelles sur la banquette. Barraqués qu’ils étaient tous les deux, un grand noir qui d’vait s’raser tous les poils pour être luisant de partout à la lumière des bougies. Ou alors qu’il s’mettait de l’huile lui aussi…

L’autre, un grand gaillard tanné qu’avait dû être un p’tit blanc bec dans sa jeunesse, avait à peine moins d’cheveux gris que le vieux Ernie mais l’avait sûrement plié plus de barres de fer que l’ancêtre pour être taillé comme ça…

Ils s’touchaient pas mal, en s’en foutant des r’gards des garçons filles qui faisaient le show.

Et pis le show, il les intéressaient pas des masses non plus, pour sûr, absorbés qu’ils étaient à mettre leurs mains partout sous la table !

Sauf quand ça avait été à son tour, pauv’ Stan, de grimper sur l’estrade, parce que le p’tit gars à la pipe trouvait qu’il avait assez r’gardé, qui fallait gagner la pitance.

Alors Stan, il avait monté les trois marches et pis il avait filé droit, sur des talons plus hauts que ceux que sa pauv’ mère aurait jamais mis aux pieds, avec sa robe qu’était d’jà plus bien pailletée d’avoir trop usé ses fesses sur les tabourets de bar.

Il savait bien qu’il devrait pas roucouler comme les autres, ou bien faire des ronds d’jambes. Il avait compris qu’il aurait juste à s’montrer un p’tit peu, et pis que si des bras se levaient, il irait voir c’que voulaient les gars au bout des bras…

Le grand noir qui ne regardait jamais personne l’avait regardé lui, avait claqué des doigts tellement fort que tout l’monde s’était r'tourné, parce que y avait pas grand monde dans la maison qui l’avait jamais vu profiter d’autre chose que d’la banquette ici bas.

Stan, il avait descendu les trois marches, et même que ses jambes tremblotaient un p’tit peu.

Pis l’homme, il l’avait poussé en avant dans le bas du dos, que même que Stan avait cru qu’il allait lui peloter les fesses, mais qu’il l’avait pas fait.

Quand il avait été derrière avec Stan, il avait soufflé toutes les bougies, sauf une, et l’air avait été plein d’une drôle d’odeur trouble qui aidait bien Stan à ne plus penser.

Il avait dit dans son oreille _« J’ai payé, on causera après. »_ et Stan avait senti sa pomme d’Adam faire un bond, sa robe remonter sur ses hanches, une main lui écarter les cuisses… puis plus rien.

Ça avait fait mal, la main qui s’retire. Pour sûr, l’était pas le plus charmant des garçons filles d’ici, clair qu’il avait pas l’air fin avec ses froufrous, mais l’autre n’avait pas b’soin d’montrer du dégoût après l’avoir fait tomber bas de l’estrade, c’était pas bien bien correct !

Même après que le noir ait laissé r’tomber la robe, qu’il ait levé la main pour la lui tendre, qu’il lui ait balancé sur le ton d’un grand chef _« Votre position ici nous intéresse beaucoup, Monsieur Rocade… Seriez-vous tenté par des appointements du Ministère ? »_ , il persista à lui en vouloir un peu.


End file.
